Wikinger
Als Wikinger bezeichnet man nordische Seefahrer, die hauptsächlich altnordisch sprachen und im späten 8. bis frühen 11. Jh. von Nordeuropa aus weite Gebiete von Europa überfielen und plünderten. Weiterhin wird der Begriff auch benutzt, um die Bewohner nördlicher Gebiete in der Zeit des "Wikingerzeitalters" (793-1066) zu bezeichnen. Dieser Artikel beschäftigt sich nicht mit den vollständigen Informationen über die Wikinger, sondern befasst sich mit dem Teil, der Großbritannien betrifft. Name Der Name víking stammt vermutlich von vík, das "Bach, Zufluss, kleine Bucht" bedeutet. Eine weitere Deutung ist, dass es von vika abgeleitet wurde, das "Seemeile" bedeutet oder "die Entfernung zwischen zwei Reihen von Ruderern". Die Wikinger waren unter verschiedenen Bezeichnungen bekannt: Ascomanni bei den Germanen, aufgrund des Eschenholzes ihrer Botte, Dubgail und Finngail (dunkle und Helle Fremde) bei den Iren, Lochlannach (Seemenschen) bei den Gälen und Dene (Dane) bei den Angelsachsen. Geschichte Hintergrund Die Zeit von den frühesten aufgezeichneten Überfällen bis zur Normannischen Eroberung von England 1066 ist üblicherweise als das Wikingerzeitalter der Skandinavischen Geschichte bekannt. Wikinger nutzten die Norwegische See und das Baltische Meer als Seerouten in den Süden. Die Normannen stammten von Wikingern ab, die im 10. Jh. zu feudalen Landbesitzern im nördlichen Frankreich geworden waren: die Herzöge der Normandie. Auch Harald II Godwinson, der letzte angelsächsische König von England, hatte dänische Vorfahren. Zwei Wikinger bestiegen sogar den englischen Thron: Sven Gabelbart 1013-14 und sein Sohn Knut der Große 1016-1035. Geographisch kann man das Wikingerzeitalter nicht nur Skandinavischen Gebieten zuweisen, sondern auch gebieten unter nordgermanischer Herrschaft, besonders das Danelag mit dem skandinavischen York, zu dem die angelsächsischen Königreiche Northumbria und Teile von Mercia und East Anglia gehörten. Generell kann man folgende Unterteilung bei den Wikingern machen: Die Norweger verbreiteten sich hauptsächlich nach Irland, Schottland, Island und Grönland. Die Dänen nach England, Frankreich und in die Normandie. Die Schweden zogen in den Osten und gründeten einen losen Staatenbund in dem Gebiet, das heute von Russland, der Ukraine und Weißrussland gehalten wird. Die frühen Wikinger begannen mit Überfällen auf die umliegenden Küsten, und erweiterten nach und nach ihre Reisen; üblicherweise kehrten sie nach erfolgreichen Beutezügen nach Hause zurück. Doch mit der Zeit entwickelten sie sich zu Händlern und begannen mit der Kolonialisierung neuer Gebiete. Dabei hielten sie sich hauptsächlich an den Norden Europas, denn im Süden wurden sie von mächtigen Stämmen aufgehalten. Dazu gehörten unter anderem die Sachsen, mit denen die Wikinger oft im Konflikt standen. Die Motive der Wikingerexpansion sind bei Forschern noch immer umstritten. Eine recht verbreitete Theorie behandelt Karl den Großen und seine Eroberung und Christianisierung verschiedener Stämme. Die Theorie besagt, dass die Wikinger und andere Heiden dem widerstanden und sich rächen wollten. Rudolf Simet erklärte, "es ist kein Zufall, wenn die frühen Wikingeraktivitäten sich während der Herrschaft von Karl dem Großen ereignet haben". Rudolf Simek, "The emergence of the viking age: circumstances and conditions" Der Vorstoß des Christentums nach Skandinavien führte zu ernsthaften Konflikten, die Norwegen beinahe ein Jahrhundert lang teilten. Es ist auch möglich, dass die Wikinger einen Moment der Schwäche entdeckten und ausnutzten. England litt an internen Streitigkeiten und war eine leichte Beute, da viele Städte am Meer lagen. England Während der Herrschaft von Beorhtric von Wessex (786-802) landeten drei Schiffe von "Nordmännern" in der Portland Bay in Dorset. Der örtliche Reeve hielt sie für Händler und wollte sie zum nahen königlichen Anwesen führen, doch die Wikinger töteten ihn und seine Männer. ASC, Jahr 787 Der früheste, geplante Wikingerüberfall am 6. Januar 793 fand auf das Kloster Lindisfarne statt, im Nordosten von Northumbria. ASC, Jahr 793 Laut Symeon of Durham töteten die Angreifer die Mönche oder warfen sie ins Meer, damit sie ertranken, oder führten sie zusammen mit den Kirchenschätzen als Sklaven fort. Bis 875 blieben die Mönche auf Lindisfarne, doch nach acht Jahrzehnten wiederholter Überfälle flohen sie schließlich und nahmen die Gebeine des Hl. Cuthbert mit sich. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings 794 griff eine kleine Wikingerflotte das reiche Kloster Jarrow an, doch sie erhielten stärkeren Widerstand, als sie erwartet hatten und ihre Anführer wurden getötet. Die Angreifer entkamen, doch ihre Schiffe strandeten bei Tynemouth und die Anwohner töteten die Besatzung. ASC, Jahr 794 Dies war für vierzig Jahre der letzte Überfall auf England und die Wikinger wandten sich zunächst Irland und Schottland zu. 865 verbündeten sich die anfänglich unorganisierten kleinen Gruppen von Wikingern zu einer großen Armee und landeten in East Anglia. Die Angelsächsische Chronik beschreibt sie als mycel hæþen here (Großes Heidnisches Heer), ASC, Jahr 865 das von Ivar dem Knochenlosen und Halfdan Ragnarsson angeführt wurde. Die Armee durchquerte die Midlands nach Northumbria und eroberte York, das danach als Jorvik bekannt wurde. 871 wurde das Heer von der "Großen Sommerarmee" verstärkt, die von Guthrum angeführt wurde. 875 teilte sie sich in zwei Gruppen. Eine davon führte Guthrum nach Wessex, während Halfdan seine Männer in den Norden führte. 876 verteilte Halfdan Gebiete in Northumbria unter seinen Männern, die begannen, sich anzusiedeln und Landwirtschaft zu betreiben. Dieses Gebiet wurde später als Danelag bekannt. Die meisten der angelsächsischen Königreiche befanden sich im Aufruhr und konnten den Wikingern nicht widerstehen, doch Alfred der Große von Wessex besiegte Guthrums Armee in der Schlacht von Edington 878. Der Vertrag von Wedmore folgte im gleichen Jahr und der Vertrag von Alfred und Guthrum 886. Diese Verträge legten die Grenzen zwischen dem englischen Königreich und dem Wikinger-Danelag fest und sollten für ein friedliches Miteinander sorgen. Dennoch flammten immer wieder Konflikte auf. Alfred und seine Nachfolger konnten die Wikingergrenze schließlich immer weiter zurückdrängen und York zurückerobern. 947 erschien eine neue Welle von Wikingern in England und Erik Blutaxt eroberte York erneut. Die Anwesenheit der Wikinger ging während der Herrschaft von Knut dem Großen weiter, doch seine Erben wurden durch eine Reihe von Erbstreitigkeiten geschwächt. 1066 starb Edward der Bekenner und der norwegische König Harald III Hardrada forderte seinen Nachfolger Harald II Godwinson heraus, wurde aber besiegt und getötet in der Schlacht von Stamford Bridge. Harald selbst starb im Kampf gegen Wilhelm I der Eroberer in der Schlacht von Hastings nur einen Monat später. Wilhelm wurde der neue König von England, brauchte aber mehrere Jahre, bis er das Reich vollständig unter Kontrolle hatte. 1070 segelte Sweyn Estridsson mit einer Armee zur Unterstützung von Edgar Aetheling den Humber hinauf, doch nachdem er York erobert hatte, ließ er sich von Wilhelm auszahlen und ließ Edgar im Stich. Fünf Jahre später segelte einer seiner Söhne nach England, um eine weitere Rebellion zu unterstützten, doch diese war schon vor seiner Ankunft niedergeschlagen worden, und so plünderte er nur York und dessen Umland und kehrte wieder nach Hause zurück. 1085 plante König Knut IV von Dänemark eine weitere Invasion gegen England, doch seine Flotte legte niemals ab und danach gab es keine weiteren großen dänischen Invasionen in England. Es fanden noch einige Überfälle der Wikinger während der Herrschaft von Stephen von England statt, als Eystein II von Norwegen den Bürgerkrieg zwischen Stephen und Matilda ausnutzte, doch er wollte nur plündern, nicht erobern und seine Überfälle markierten das Ende des englischen Wikingerzeitalters dar. Schottland Das Kloster auf der Insel Iona wurde 794 überfallen und musste etwa fünfzig Jahre später nach mehreren verheerenden Angriffen aufgegeben werden. Es gibt nur wenige Berichte aus der frühen Periode, doch Historiker gehen davon aus, dass die skandinavische Präsenz in Schottland sich in den 830er Jahren erhöhte. Die nördlichen und westlichen Inseln von Schottland wurden von norwegischen Wikingern stark kolonialisiert. Shetland, Orkney und die Hebriden kamen unter nordische Kontrolle, manchmal als Fiefs unter dem König von Norwegen und dann wieder als separate Einheiten der Könige der Inseln, der Grafschaft Orkney und der späteren Könige von Mann und den Inseln. Shetland und Orkney waren die letzten Inseln, die schließlich 1468 wieder in den Besitz von Schottland übergingen. Wales Wales wurde von den Wikingern nicht so stark besiedelt wie das östliche England. Die Wikinger siedelten dort in Kleinen Gruppen, um die Gegend von St. Davids. Haverfordwest und Gower. Es gelang ihnen nicht, eine Wikingerstaat zu errichten, da die walisischen Könige ihnen zu stark widerstanden, und anders als in Schottland blieb auch die Aristokratie relativ unversehrt. Nachdem die Wikinger 865 erfolgreich ein Bündnis mit der Bretagne geschlossen hatten, machten die Britonen ihren Frieden mit den Dänen und besiegten gemeinsam mit ihnen 878 eine angelsächsische Armee aus Mercia. Mercia und Wales waren schon seit langer Zeit freunde, doch die Beziehung zwischen Wales und Wessex war besser. Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet im Jahr 893 von einem gemeinsamen Angriff von Walisern und Westsachsen gegen eine Wikingergruppe am Severn. ASC, Jahr 894 Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen schließlich, die Wikinger in der Schlacht von Buttington zu besiegen. Cornwall Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet von einem Überfall von heathen men (heidnischen Männern) auf Charmouth in Dorset 833. ASC, Jahr 833 997 zerstörten sie Dartmoor ASC, Jahr 997 und besetzten von 1001 bis 1003 die alte römische Stadt Exeter. Normandie Der Name Normandie selbst zeigt schon den wikingischen Ursprung. Die Siedlungen dort waren anfänglich als "Northmannia" bekannt. Die Wikinger begannen in der Mitte des 9. Jh., das fränkische Reich zu überfallen und stießen tief ins fränkische Gebiet vor, wobei sie viele bekannte Städte wie Rouen, Paris und Jumieges erobern konnten. Die fränkischen Könige waren nicht in der Lage, sie aufzuhalten und behalfen sich statt dessen mit Tributzahlungen, die jedoch nur für kurze Zeit Frieden brachten. Das Herzogtum Normandie wurde von dem Wikingerführer Rollo geschaffen, nachdem er Paris belagert hatte. Er wurde 911 zum Vasallen von Karl dem Kahlen, König der Westfranken, durch den Vertrat von Saint-Clair-sur-Epte, durch den er der erste normannische Graf von Rouen war, sich taufen ließ und Gisele heiratete, Charles' illegitime Tochter. Im Gegenzug versprach er, seinerseits gegen angreifende Wikinger zu kämpfen. Rollos Nachfahren und die seiner Männer mischten sich schließlich mit den einheimischen und wurden zu den Normannen, einem normannisch-französisch sprechenden Mix aus Skandinaviern und einheimischen Franken und Galliern. Rollos Nachfahre Wilhelm von der Normandie wurde später König von England, nachdem er Harald II Godwinson in der Schlacht von Hastings 1066 besiegt hatte. Das Herzogtum Normandie blieb weiterhin im Besitz von ihm und seinen Nachfahren und die Könige von England beanspruchten die Normandie und ihre anderen Besitzungen in Frankreich, was schließlich 1337 zum Hundertjährigen Krieg führte. Kategorie:Wikinger